Caught in the Act
by AnotherEvilRegal
Summary: Prompt by my 100th follower from my story Oops! Prompt: Regina and Emma are taking a lunch break but at the loft. Snow comes home and they've lost track of time. Snow catches them together but she can't stop looking and Regina can't stop and cover herself fast enough.


**Author's Note**

Hello beautiful readers! So today I'm doing something slightly different and I'm writing a quick one shot using a prompt given to me by my 100th follower on my story Oops! For those of you reading Oops, I will be updating hopefully tomorrow, I have personal stuff going on right now so I will likely only be updating on a Saturday for the time being. I won't be updating today as I'm really freaking tired so I hope you guys enjoy this one shot in the meantime! So if I'm not exhausted like I am today, I will update Oops tomorrow!

Prompt by EmilyPrentiss2012: Regina and Emma are taking a lunch break but at the loft. Snow comes home and they've lost track of time. Snow catches them together but she can't stop looking and Regina can't stop and cover herself fast enough.

Hope you all enjoy!

P.S I own nothing and any and all mistakes are mine!

SWANQUEEN

Emma Swan and Regina Mills had been secretly dating for about six months now, and, to be honest, they were loving it. They were loving the rush they got when they were finally able to touch each other. Sure they had discussed coming out and telling everyone how much they loved each other.

Those discussions usually just got the two women heated and, well...things escalated quickly.

Like today for example! Emma had invited Regina round to the loft for lunch since she knew David was covering the lunch shift for her at the station, and Snow was having lunch with Ruby at the diner while the taller woman was on her break.

Emma and Regina had just finished eating, Emma finally convinced Regina to eat grilled cheese, (I know right?!), when the discussion started.

"But Regina, it's been six months!" Emma cried, "I want to show everyone how much I love you! I wanna fucking scream it from the clock tower for fuck sakes!"

"Emma..." Regina sighed, "I just..."

Emma walked over to the other woman and took hold of her hands, looking at her in concern, "You just what Regina?"

With a blush, Regina continued, "I...Emma I just got a family. You, Henry and yes even your parents! And while we all get along now...I just can't shake the feeling that your parents will hate me for...defiling their daughter, as they'd probably put it..."

"Oh Regina..." Emma kissed her lovers cheek, "I think that they'd be happy for us...happy that we finally found true love."

Regina had accepted long ago that Daniel had never been her truest love, but her first love, and she had happily accepted the fact that Robin Hood was most definitely not her soulmate. She was ecstatic to find out about Emma's lyon flower tattoo. They both just assumed that forest boys lion tattoo was the closest thing to Emma's at the time

"You really think so?"

"Yes! And I know Henry will be so happy to have his moms together, that's all he's wanted for a while now."

"I...I still don't know Emma."

"Regina...do you even want to be with me?"

"Emma how could you even ask me that?! Of course I do! I love you!"

Emma saw the tears in Regina's eyes and instantly felt like an asshole. "Shit...Regina I'm so sorry I just...I love you so much and...I want everyone to know that."

The brunette kissed Emma gently on the lips. "I do too my love. What if I promise you to think about this more? If I'm honest I've been avoiding the subject."

"You promise?"

"Yes."

"Alright then. I love you."

"I love you too Emma."

The two then began kissing and making their way up to Emma's room...

SWANQUEEN

Snow walked into the diner her usual happy self, excited to have lunch with her best friend as they did every Friday, mainly to plan their girls night they would have that Saturday.

She gracefully walked to the counter to greet her leggy friend, who was currently making out with Belle French, the two had been a couple since Belle finally discovered that her husband Rumple was The Dark One and no matter how much Belle wanted him to, and no matter how much he himself tried, there was just no stopping him from wrong doing. The man was upset of course, but he still cared for Belle deeply, so they went through the divorce process and during that difficult time Ruby had comforted Belle, their relationship and feelings for each other growing every time they saw each other. A few months later, Belle and Ruby were officially dating.

Snow cleared her throat, making the couple spring apart as if a gun had been fired.

"Oh! Uh..." Ruby cleared her own throat now, trying to think of other things since she could seriously smell Belle's arousal. _Stupid wolf senses_ she thought. "Hey Snow!"

Smirking, Snow replied, "Ruby. Ready for lunch? Hello Belle."

"Hello Snow." Belle greeted the pale woman, blushing.

"Shit Snow I'm sorry, one of the waitresses quit yesterday and Granny needs me to cover her shift."

"That's right girl! So stop playing tonsil tennis with your girlfriend and get to work!" Granny's own voice came booming from the kitchen.

"Sorry Granny!" Ruby called back. "I'm sorry Snow. I'll call you tonight and we can plan girls night, yeah?"

"Of course!" Snow exclaimed.

"Great! Let me get you some lunch okay? On the house."

"Oh, thank you Ruby."

"You wanna sit here or...?"

"Hmm...you know I think I'll go home and eat."

"Alright. I'll be back in a sec with your usual."

"Thanks Red!" Snow called as Ruby skipped off into the kitchen after giving her girlfriend a kiss on the cheek.

SWANQUEEN

 _Back at Snow's (Emma's Bedroom.)_

"Fuck! Emma!" Regina cried, holding a mane of blonde hair between her fingers, pressing Emma's head down to where the brunette needed it most.

The two had been at it since they had finished the discussion from earlier. Told you they always got heated.

They were completely oblivious to the sound of the front door opening and closing.

Oblivious to the sound of Emma's name being called from downstairs.

Oblivious to the sound of feet walking up the stairs.

Oblivious to Emma's door opening.

"Emma! Fuck I'm cumming!" Regina exclaimed as she reached her climax. "Shit!" she exclaimed as she quickly looked up to see Snow standing in the doorway with her jaw practically on the floor.

Thinking Regina had said shit from her reaching climax, Emma leaned up to kiss her lover, still circling the mayor's clit with two expert fingers.

"Emma stop." Regina gasped.

"Why? Sensitive? I wear you out baby?"

"No Emma! Turn the fuck around and get the covers on me!"

"What? Wh-OH SHIT!" the sheriff cried, rushing beside Regina pulling the cover over both of them.

Regina practically crawled right under the covers, Emma sat not knowing what to do.

"Uh...hi mom." she settled on.

She felt a slap to the arm.

"Ow! Regina!"

"I...I...how...when...how long have you been..." Snow stuttered.

"We've been secretly dating for about six months now."

Regina popped her head up from the covers and told Snow the truth. _Better now than later,_ she thought.

"SIX MONTHS?!" Snow squealed.

"Yeah mom...but there's more." Emma told her.

"MORE?! HOW CAN THERE BE MORE?!"

"So much more..." Regina sighed happily, dreamily, "I love her."

"And I love her." Emma and Regina looked to each other and smiled.

"L...love?!" And that's when Snow passed out, but not before muttering, "Porn..."

Regina and Emma chuckled slightly and Regina looked to Emma and said..."Emma?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you Emma Swan."

"And I love you Regina Mills."

 **THE END**

SWANQUEEN

 **Author's Note**

Sooooooooooooooo...did I do good? No? Yes? Let me know!

EmilyPrentiss2012 I hope that this was what you wanted! I wrote what I felt best went with the prompt and my writing style...so yeah! Thank you so much for the prompt and I hope you enjoyed it!

I hope you all enjoyed this and like I said, I should be updating Oops tomorrow! So stay tuned!

Reveiws etc are very much appreciated!

Thank you for the continued love and support!


End file.
